


long case aftermath

by raznary



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, LAURENT SPEAKS FRENCH VERY BRIEFLY LMAO, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Case, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dont get your hopes up lmao, i wrote it for a friend cuz he was making me wanna write it, idek, its just really soft and short, made up case idk, maybe a part two???, sleepy time lmao, whats the ship name for these losers anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raznary/pseuds/raznary
Summary: Makoto and Laurent get exhausted sometimes.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 11
Kudos: 209





	long case aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend (hey ryuji lol) because we were talking about Laurent x Makoto and he made me feel like writing some! the prompt is all his doing and makoto pov is all his doing (makoto pov is my fav JSDBVSD)  
> ANY WAY, i hope you enjoy, this fandom DEFINITELY doesnt have enough Makoto x Laurent content

Makoto flopped back onto the bed, stretching, letting out a groan and ending with a yawn. He blinked a few times, staring at the ceiling. He could faintly hear the door to the room open and close softly, the lights dimming. "Hey, Edamame." He felt the bed bounce as Laurent sat down, placing a hand on Makoto's shin, squeezing slightly before his thumb started rubbing over it slightly.

"I've asked you not to call me that." He mumbled, draping his arms over his face. He was tired, they had just wrapped up a case and it was challenging. He had almost been arrested, he just wanted the next day to start. He smiled fondly, thinking how Laurent promised to take him out for the whole day. He could vaguely hear the question Laurent had asked him while he was lost in thought. His shin was nudged by Laurent and he let out a questioning noise, asking him to repeat himself.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower, get changed." Laurent finished it off with a soft laugh and a squeeze followed by a pat to Makoto's shin. The bed bounced slightly as it sprung back into place after Laurent stood up, the door to the bathroom closed and the shower started up soon after. At that, Makoto stood up with a grown, getting changed into something more comfortable and sleep appropriate.

Soon enough the shower ended and the door to the bathroom opened again, Makoto could hear Laurent walk over to the lights and shut them off. Makoto was in no shape to turn them off himself, he was buried face down in the bed, already half asleep. As he was lost in thought, again thinking about what he wanted to do with Laurent in the morning, he was broken from it as Laurent fell on top of him. He let out a groan, smiling. "Hold me, don't crush me." He laughed slightly at hearing Laurent laugh at his words. Makoto was flipped onto his side and pulled into Laurent's chest, the two of them smiling softly. Content.

Makoto placed a soft kiss to the middle of Laurent's chest, Laurent placing one on his head in return. He sighed contentedly, his eyes slipping shut and his body relaxing. As he was slipping into sleep, he could hear Laurent murmur, _“je t’aime, mon amour.”_


End file.
